


What's the legal age for Friendship?

by Anikixvi



Series: Fanarts mit Prompts ~ [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic or Platonic see it as you like, Rumors, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, nasty rumors, outsider pov, talks of pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikixvi/pseuds/Anikixvi
Summary: Hattori -Keiji is not as popular as it seems.The reason? he's 'too' friendly towards children, it seems.Hakuba is just trying to inform him of the public opinion.Instead, he gets first seat view to the mess that is Heiji's and Conan's communication skills.And Haibara was just the catalyst that began it all.





	What's the legal age for Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Read this as Romantic or Platonic, eitherway works  
> I myself am a Heishin fan, but this was written from their relationship POV - regardless of what name you put on it-
> 
> I'd say this is a prompt as usual, but I think it can safely be called a proper one-shot.

 

“ How can Hattori-keiji handle this? I’d have slapped her ages ago, such a pushover!"

 

That was a common comment to hear when a certain cherry blond child of about 11 years old shows up around Beika police station.

 

“Aren’t you exaggerating? I’m sure it’s just because Hattori is so good with kids”

Hakuba Saguru, who otherwise would be adamant to say a single positive thing about his Osakan counterpart, can’t help but admit to himself that Hattori is being unjustly criticized by a lot of people for an otherwise rather admirable trait he himself admits of envying him for.

 

After College, these two High School detectives became police officers. Within this time, Hakuba Saguru had taken over Kudo Shinichi’s title of Detective of the East as he settled down in Japan, not to Hattori liking of course, but the media didn’t take anyone’s opinion.

 

As for Kudou Shinichi, no one knows anything about him, the rumors of him popping up randomly had died down. The general public think he’s dead, MIA or whichever floated the News-Anchor’s boat at the moment of discussion.The Kudo’s themselves bypass the questions when they, on rare occasions, get caught by a journalist during a book publishing. And even the Mouri's aren't sure of his whereabouts, nor does he call them anymore, or at least that's what Mouri Ran says.

 

Hattori Heiji, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered about it. He still slips the name Kudo every now and then, but people had started associating that name out of his mouth to Edogawa Conan, as they see him calling the boy that quite often. They wrote it off for boy's close resemblance and blood relationship to the once Ex-Detectives of the East.

 

Speaking of the child prodigy, he is also a cause of distressing rumors and criticism towards Hattori.These ones are of a nastier kind... Humans really are double-faced. They sure don't say anything but nice things to his face and when an Osakan police officer is around, in fear of being tattle-taled on to one Hattori Heizo.

 

“Are you for real, Hakuba-keiji? That child is in need of some serious disciplining. He's just making it worse with the way he is spoiling her rotten."

The gossip circle sneered in unison.

 

To be fair, that _is_ how it looks. Hakuba was never close to either the child nor Heiji, but he had seen her often nowadays, and he did notice. He notices how she's always so closed off and antisocial when it comes to the majority of anyone other than the Osakan. he did notice how she tries to hide her paranoia, and he did notice how she has an off-looking guilty demeanor when she thinks no one is looking. He is a detective after all , a one interested with the human psyche nonetheless.

 

 

He gave up on trying to calm these petty minded colleagues of his, he left them he.They were just waiting on the smallest of things to hold against Hattori. They were crazy jealous of him for one-upping them even though he is but a newcomer to the field, officially speaking.

 

He turned his attention back to the child. She was reprimanding Hattori for a reckless move he had done resulted in multiple injuries. That would have been adorable, but her method .... it was harsh, if not a little impolite.. alright very impolite and rude considering the age difference.

 

 

 

And that sitting posture definitely does not help her cause…

 

Hakuba ponders interrupting them, maybe give an advice or two… -At the end of the day, it is Hattori after all, there is a high possibility he simply did not notice their colleagues judgment. And the girl could just be unaware since no one bothers dares to talk to her.

 

the decision was taken out of his hand when she all but gives a kick to the cast of his arm, causing a loud yelp to catch the attention of everyone around. He seriously needed to get there first or else no one would be able to do a decent damage control -from his colleagues rather than the bodily harm of the Detective.

 

“Hey! Haibara-chan! That might have been a joke on your side, any other dayHattori-kun here would have been able to take it. But just because his arm is cast, doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t feel any pain from your kick just now. Or worse, his fracture may not heal well. I’m sure you wouldn’t really want that, aren’t I right?” Hakuba put on the most patronizing smile he could muster in hopes of showing his non-hostility regardless of the scolding he just gave. He admits, he never knew how to deal with children, never was good at it like Hattori or Kuroba.

 

“…” Hattori and the child just stared at him for a while as if he was the one who sprouted a second head. He really hoped the child took his words seriously, and it seemed so when she took one long look back at the cast. Then caught Hattori’s eye then looked back at his before.. “OUCH!”

 

She kicked Hattori’s arm a second time while keeping her eyes locked at Hakuba, daring him to do something about it.

 

This time it was another colleague who came rushing in with a scolding of his own. Demanding to talk to her parents to give them a piece of his mind.

 

The girl didn’t spare the colleague any look instead. “You hear  loser of a Police Detective, you’ve got the whole office worrying over your fragile ass.Is that really conduct befit of a Police officer? How are the citizens supposed to trust you with their safety?”

Then with the complete poise of a young lady she simply stands and walks out of the office evading any attempts of ' _disciplining’_ from the enraged police.

 

The moment her presence was far enough, the loud complains started. All the animosity towards a child from a bunch of adults working the law enforcing field were really disconcerting …

 

And the man in question just walks up and heads out from the office.

Now Hakuba and Hattori may not have been on friendly terms, but it was only gentlemanly to check on the injured.

 

“Hattori-kun! That arm needs to be checked!” He called after him.

 

“And where do you think I’m going exactly?” That’s true, they were heading towards the infirmary.

 

The doctor greeted them wondering over their visit. “Need pain killers for that Hattori-keiji?”

 

“Nothing like that, I need a saw.”

Well, that was extreme…

 

“Excuse me?” Was the only thing the flabbergasted doctor says. “Is there anything wrong with the cast that ‘ _I_ ’ applied?”

 

Can’t blame him.. that did sound like Hattori is questioning the Doctor’s skills.

 

“Yeah, in fact -“

 

“HE WAS KICKED!” Hakuba just had to step in, he really didn’t want to know what the Osakan planning to say next. “TWICE!” The hot-blooded detective has a record for being just that uncouth. “I believe it might need to check, he encountered an.. incident. And the cast had taken quiet the damage. Doctor, please take a look at it.”

 

“Ah that won’t be necessary, I’ll just go the hospital and get it don —“

 

“Ah! Were you in that much pain Hattori-kun! You should have just said that, here we’ll go right away! Sorry, Sensei for bothering you! We’ll be taking our leave right away! Have a good day!” And before the poor doctor could even react they were out of the door and out of the whole building buckled up in Hakuba’s car.

 

“Hey ! What was that all about !? I could’ve got the cast removed first, that way I’d have less explaining to do when I reach the hospital”

 

“ _Hey! What was that all about ?!_ Should be My line! Gosh, Hattori-kun do you even realize the position you are in? Antagonizing the HQ’s only Doctor won’t make it any better!!”

 

“My position? I’m a Police Detective?” Hakuba couldn’t believe it … Hattori really had zero awareness over his surroundings

 

“… Hattori-kun, please listen carefully.” He waited for the roar of the engine to quite down before starting their trip to the hospital. “Number one; People here think you only made it due to connection, because of your Father the Superintendent Supervisor Hattori Heizo.”

 

“In that front, we are not too different from each other. Right, Mr the Son of Superintendent General fo the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department?” There was no lack of sass added to that long title.

 

“Number two; they are jealous of you and your unmatched skills.”

 

“Wow, is that a declaration of defeat? That I am your superior” Oh boy, the Osakan sure is enjoying this.

 

“Don’t get your head in the clouds just yet, I never mentioned anything about you being my superior in anything.But I was talking for the Other people's point of view. Your skills sure are all rounded for a Police Detective, from your not half bad deduction skills to your physical ability to catch any runaway criminals. Even I have to give praise where praise is needed.”

 

“…Wow! Is the world about to end? To get Praised by _You “_

 

“ Number Three!” He tried to ignore the suspicious looks Hattori is throwing his way. “Those uncouth rumors getting around about your questionable taste. Don’t get me wrong, as long as no illegal behavior is going on I believe everyone has the right and freedom to love who they want. After all the maters of heart are not so easily controlled, but actions are!”

 

“…. what? Wait? What are you talking about ? ‘illegal behavior’ ‘ freedom to love’ ‘maters of heart’? What is this about? And how did we get here from my skills as a detective?”

 

“…” Hakuba steals a quick look at him before returning his focus completely to the road ahead. “You … you really don’t know? There is no need to play dumb in front of me. After all I just told you I’m not gonna judge you .. as long as there is nothing against the law …”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, you stuck up brit?! If you got something to say just say it clearly!!!” Oh, it seems Hattori really doesn’t know what rumors are flowing around him.

 

“People think you’re carrying a torch for children…” .... “Edogawa Conan to name one..”

 

“….” Hattori really never caught any wind of those rumors. Wow, being that oblivious is gotta be a talent unparalleled.

 

“HUH! To name _ONE?_ What the heck does that mean ?????!!!” Hattori launched himself on the blond, grabbing him by his collar.

 

“Hey! I’m driving !”

 

“What they fuck you mean!!! Explain yourself!!!”

 

“I will I will, just don’t get us in an accident!” Reluctantly Hattori removed his hands and sat back in his seat.

 

“Well? Go on !”

 

“Your friendly attitude towards the Detective Boys, and overall familiarity, gives people around an unfathomable opinion..”

 

“THEY THINK I’M A _PEDO_ ???” 

 

“Well I was trying to be tactful with saying it…”

 

“What … just because I’m friends with them???”

 

“ You see Hattori-kun, people don’t tend to be ‘Friends’ with a whole bunch of kids half their age. That of its own gives people the ammunition to fire at you with nasty rumors.”

 

“And what is this about Ku-Conan-kun??”

 

“That, right there. For one reason or another,you’ve taken to calling him by a name not his. And the way you try to - _poorly-_ hide it, makes it sound like a secret between the two of you,” Hakuba paused here to make sure the other is listening.“..like a pet name.”

 

“Huh, and? What about it?” By that look on his face doesn’t seem he understood what Hakuba was trying to say.

 

“Really? Then let’s add the undisguised enthusiasm you greet him with every single time he shows up. The catering to his every need. The complete disregard to any one else in the vicinity when he’s around. The 100 % focus zoned on his existence alone and the way the two of you seem to be able to have complete conversation without uttering a single word. Or the silent meaningful looks and an apparent shared secret sign language between the two of you.” Hakuba glares at him from the edge of his eyes. “Do you get where I’m getting at.”

 

“…So? We’re good friends, best friends even. How does that translate to Pedophilia?”

 

“Hattori ! Are you being dense are just trying to make me boil!” By now the two have reached the hospital and parked. But neither made a move to get out of the car, too engrossed by the conversation. “If he was someone around our age, then Perhaps people would buy that. Though even then, the likelihood of claiming the two you to be lovers would still be very high. So imagine how that looks when he is HALF your age!!

 

“…. So what? Just because he barely reaches my waist I’m supposed to treat him… how exactly? For it to be ‘ _proper’_ in the eyes of the public?”

 

“First, you definitely need to put distance between the two of you! There is just too much skinship involved between the two of you to be considered legal. Second, there should be rules and not let him talk so casually to you. You two are just way too familiar with each other. I bet that Edogawa is not at fault, but with your lead, he’s been also dragged in the middle of this mess. Third, show some restraints, don’t let your heart show on your face for the whole world to see. Even if Edogawa-kun is someone you love so dearly, you shouldn’t let the world see it!” … Well there it is, he said it all. Hakuba can only take deep breaths as he waits for Hattori-kun’s retort.

 

Hattori just stares at him in astonishment. After 30.05 seconds pass , yes Hakuba counted, he collapses into his seat and stares into nothing in front of him.

 

One last thing to add. “It’s not just Edogawa-kun you have to watch your attitude around.Haibara-chan as well, no one would just allow a kid to disrespect them that much in public. She was sitting with her legs on your desk,talking to you as though she was your elder. And the way you let her get away with it every time, without a single reprimand, on the opposite, encouraging her when you laugh along. That's just adds fuel to the ‘ _Pedophilic’_ fire.”

 

“…” Understandably Hattori seems to be in quite the shock taking it all in, he still has to move. “Please understand, Hattori-kun, Regardless of our not so friendly history, I don’t really hold any animosity towards you. It hurts me to see someone as capable as you being roasted for such things.”

 

“And you ?”

 

“Excuse me?” Hakuba wasn’t expecting that as a possible reply.

 

“ _believe everyone has the right and freedom to love’_ What do you think? You also think I’m a Pedo?” He turned to meet his gaze intensely.

 

“ … I ..”

 

“So you do…”

 

“Look! I understand the appeal.” Hakuba finally said.“Edogawa-kunis quite charming, regardless of his age, he has a sharp mind. And he is quite a capable young lad. Very charismatic, and definitely on the appealing side. Strong and dependable. I’d imagine as he is right now very popular, I cannot fathom how that will be in a couple of years. So I do not believe you are a Pedophilic, Hattori-kun, but I can understand how Edogawa-kun could be an exception. So, no I don’t judge you for that-“

 

Before he was able to even finish his sentence he was pushed against his seat with a lion pouncing on him. Hattori-kun this time had a murderious look to him as he grabbed his collar with his free fist and ... _chocked -_ cause there is just no other way to say it- him, his face thrusted to Hakuba’s.

 

“.. It sounds to me like _YOU_ might be the one holding a torch for him. Hakuba” _how the hell did he reach to that conclusion?_ “I promise you this, if you _touch_ him! No, _you dare LOOK_ at him with anything less than clean Buddhistic thoughts, _I’ll gauge your eyes out, and then your balls._ You get me _Brit?!”_

 

 _… Oh wow, how did this turn on him?_ But damn, Hattori-kun really means every single word… regardless of the punishment, he is sure that something painful would be the result if he thought he looked at the boy. Hakuba is a man, a man that at the moment is not ashamed to say, he is truly scared for his life. This is pure bloodlust oozing out of the Osakan.

 

He could only manage one small silent shaky nod, in hopes that’ll give him space to breath.

 

Hattori-kun kept his hold for another minute to drive his point, before he retreated back to his seat.Hakuba was unable to get his heart beats to calm down before Hattori-kun pulled out his phone and dialed, putting it on speaker.

 

“Hattori!” Edogawa-kun’s voice greeted from the other end. “ I’m in the middle of something, need something?”

 

Hattori kept silent. Was he really about to tell Edogawa that _Hakuba_ was a danger to him? Hakuba couldn’t help it, but he could not school his expression anymore. Hattori might have come to conclusions all on his own, even if Hakuba had never had untoward intentions for the child, he did enjoy the friendly conversation they occasionally had. It’d really hurt if he was looked at with wariness by him. A word from Hattori will turn him into an _‘enemy’._

 

He wonders how did his face look to Hattori, as he seemed to be debating what to say.

 

“Hattori ? You there?” Worry was seeping into the child’s voice.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“… Alright..? So ? What’s this about? You don’t sound so good. Need me to call an ambulance for you?”

 

“..How come that’s the first thing ya think of?”

 

“Well-“

 

“Kudo ,” Hakuba was surprised, Hattori wasn’t hiding it..

 

“….. Yes?Hattori ?”

 

“..Kudo, “

 

“I’m .. here listening?”

 

“Kudo… what do ya think of me stop calling you that… for real this time? I know you are always complaining about it”

 

“Hattori you ok?”

 

“Just.. just answer the question.” Hattori took a shaky breath in. “Please?”

 

“…I don’t really get what this is about Hattori,I may have been pissed at you slipping up in public, but it’s been years , If there were to be any trouble to come from you calling me by it, it would have happened already. I don’t see the reason for you to stop now.” The breath Hattori was holding was let out just as slow and shaky. “In all honesty, if you start calling me ‘Conan’ obediently I’d be worried you were replaced. All good Hattori?”

 

“What about my … attitude ? Do you find me too pushy? Too friendly? Too… too much?”

 

“Hattori where are you now? Did someone say something to you? What is it? ”

 

“Damn it Kudo just answer!”

 

“ …. Look, Hattori … The most thing I appreciate about you since we first met was your genuine personality. If you stop doing _anything_ by a conscious effort on your end, you lose that beloved trait then.”

 

“…” Hattori shaky breath is too loud, Edogawa-kun must be able to hear them as well. He sounds on the verge of either panic attack or tears, trying his best to hold them back.

 

“Hattori, looking back at it, I don’t think I ever mentioned this before… but when we first met.. I .. I was not in a very good place. I mean you know exactly the circumstances I was in…

I was.. drowning. Every day was suffocating, I had no plan, no idea what I was doing or where I was going or what to search for even. Day by day I was losing hope.. I lost hope… but you see surprising what really did me in was.. the fact that I had no one I can connect with. There was only Hakase and my parents who knew my circumstances then. My parents never available, and there are just things, a lot of things I couldn’t burden the Professor with…

The kids were great, but … they were that, kids, on a mental level, we never clicked, as hard as they tried. And the ones I could connect with, were treating _me_ like the child they think I am.

And then you .. _forced_ your way into my life. It was like a hurricane! All that routine I had established, all the walls, all the human connections I gave up on. And you just came in, upturned my whole life upside down. Second meeting, you had me exposed to the skeleton. You saw things in me, people I live with till _now_ don’t see. And it only took you two meeting.

Instead of being understandably weirded out, freaked out even, or at least caution by my circumstances, you instead offered a hand for friendship...

 

Well offered is not saying it right, again, like everything else you do, you _imposed_ your friendship on me.

 

But Hattori, that was exactly what I was missing…. And I didn’t even realize it till you gave it to me, on a plater of gold and diamonds. Never once did you even ask me to do something I wasn’t already on board with. Never took anything in return.

 

I know I’m not a good friend.I understand that,I get told that frequently, I’m Never the one to call- unless to ask for things off you. Never the one to ask over your wellbeing,never the one to go and visit you, very crass with you, perhaps very disrespectful, and yet …. You tolerate all that and were always dropping by from Osaka to Tokyo like I was your next door neighbor. You spoil me so much to the point that I don’t even realize my lack of effort in this friendship, how you’re always the one giving, and I’m always on the receiving end.

 

And to top it all, you, not once, have you every made me feellike I’m anything but your equal. Never made me feel like I’m being _tolerated,_ rather, I always felt like you genuinely like spending time with me.

 

And here you are, after college, in Tokyo. I still don’t understand why you left Osaka and came here, perhaps its a bit egotistical of me to think, you did it to be closer to me?

 

Hattori you _saved_ me.

 

You save me, every day…. My list of friends may have grown, but at the beginning of it all is your name. You helped me when I was at my lowest. I don’t know if you are even aware of it, but … there was……”

 

Edogawa fell silent.

 

“Kudo..?”

 

Hakuba’s feeling of intrusion is grating badly on his mind. But it was Hattori’s fault for having this conversation right here and on speaker where he can easily hear it all. Perhaps he wasn’t expecting it to become this heartfelt. And Perhaps Hakuba should have made his exist a while back, or at least made his presence known to the other party.

 

But can you blame him? He wouldn’t want to admit it anymore, but he was having a look at a secret aspect of the lives of two of the people he admire the most. Of course He’ll be greedy for more. It was presented to him as it is after all.

 

Although, it crushes him to think he is the cause of that painful look on Hattori’s face. He really only meant to help… how did it end up like this?

 

Edogawa-kun breathing is getting louder… and slower, as though he is trying hard to regain control over his emotions. But he has yet to continue.

 

“Kudo ? You alright buddy ?” Hattori is close to just kicking Hakuba out of his driver’s seat and take his place to go to Edogawa’s place right this instance if Edogawa does not answer soon.

 

“ Once, “ He really is having trouble to even speak out, never mind keeping his voice steady. “Once I was… I lost it…”

 

“Lost .. what?”

 

“Lost it, the will to see the next day…”

 

Does that mean what Hakuba thinks it means?! There is no other way to interrupt that than-

 

“Kudo! What do you mean ?? You couldn’t have-!”

 

“Oh I did, Letter was written, and tucked not too well hidden but enough that it won’t be found quickly. Stuff arranged and… I just sat there, looking down the edge.. I don’t why I went for a “Jump off the Roof” troop, but I think, I wanted to feel exhilaration at the last moment if possible.. it was always tempting…” He took a deep audible breath, perhaps tears were flowing at this point. “ But you see, right when I had made my mind, you ha!” An odd time for laugh… almost hysterical in nature. “ You! You sent me a text, at 3 am ! Who does that?”

 

“… I did? Why , I mean I don’t think I am ever really aware of the time when I text you, but what did I send?”

 

“See, here is the funny bit. You sent me a text, asking me and I quote ; _Are you alright buddy ? Been a while, wanna come over to Osaka? I’ll show you the time of your life you just wait!_ I mean you, at that very second, right after I had made my mind had asked me, if I was alright…”

“…. I… I’m sorry can’t remember when that was, I’m always inviting you over to Osaka …”

 

“It’s alright… I don’t either…. “ That is disturbing, how can someone not remember when they had _attempted to jump off a ROOF??!!_ “It happened multiple time…. As you said, you’re always inviting me over to Osaka, and every time I’d attempt something, a text would appear from you, along the same lines. I sometimes wonder, if perhaps, there is something of the supernatural in you, an esper perhaps if any existed. Your timing were always amazing ”

 

“…Kudo I.. I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry I never noticed-“

 

“But you did! See that’s just the thing with you Hattori, you _do_ notice, and you _do_ help, in all the right way, but you never make a scene about it. I never feel humiliated for loosing grip, or being weak. Cause somehow you help without ever letting me loose face, and I’m able to go to sleep and wake up the next morning all refreshed, as though a burden was lifted. Even though in reality nothing ever changed. 

 

Just … You.

 

So Hattori, do me a favor?”

 

“Yes Kudo ? Anything !”

 

“Never change… just always be yourself. _I_ don’t care what people are saying about me, if that’s is what you are worried about. I’m sorry that our friendship has caused such rumors to fly around the police department like that- “

 

“You Knew?!”

 

“I may be many things but I am not oblivious. Plus, Haibara made sure I know the extent of the matter… I’m sorry”

 

“What do you have to be sorry about?!”

 

“The possibility of you not being aware of the rumors was there in my head. The right thing to do was to double check wither you were aware or not. Instead, I feared if I mentioned them, then I’d shine a light on it were you’d be enforced to take action. And between my selfish desire to not have anything change between us, and my hope that you were fully aware and still treating me the same regardless of the rumors,… I was too scared to open the topic with you.

 

This is what brought upon this specific phone call, am I right?”

 

“…yeah …”

 

“…..It’s alright, I understand. I’ll do my best to minimize interactions with you. I admit I got way to used to your spoiling. I might forget myself-“

 

“Who said anything about changing anything?!”

 

“Huh? I thought we just confirmed thatthis call was cause you were worried about the rumors?”

 

“When have I ever?! I may have just been made aware of them, but I was worried about you!And if I understood correctly, you said you didn’t give a damn, right?”

 

“…ah.. Right “

 

“Then that’s all that matters! People can go F*** themselves up the ***** and smash their ***** in***** and ******** ******,”  Well that is creative cursing…. Hakuba doesn’t even understand the meaning of half of them… Nakamori-keibu would be proud. “if any of them dare to give you trouble, you just send them my way!! I’ll teach them how to mind their own **** business”

 

“..Pfttt Ha ha !” Edogawa at least , it sounds, finds it amusing enoughto be crying out of laughter.

 

“And Kudo, about that bull talk about losing grip, I’m here. I’m always here. I may not always understand what you go through, but I promise you, I’m always here for you. I won’t judge, I won’t tell tale, I’ll keep your secrets.

 

I’ll keep you safe.

 

 _You just need to rely on me_ ”

 

“….Thank you Hattori , I know” Good, sounds like Edogawa had calmed down. “ So, are you coming over for dinner?”

 

“So far seems like I will, I’ll call if something changes.”

 

“Perfect, see you then.”

 

“See ya.”

 

 

 

And with that , the heavy conversation finally came to an end.

 

And Hakuba is still there…. He wonders if perhaps Hattori-kun completely forgot about him.

 

“There you go.”

 

Huh? “Pardon?”

 

“There you go, that’s my answer to your worries. I won’t change a single thing. I can be an outcast, or a pedo, or whatever heck they want to call me. Unless they plan to put me in jail for it, they can all eat my***** “

 

“… Well, I’m glad you at least recognize your situation. And after that conversation, I can’t fault you. Perhaps, I would even nominate you for the ‘ _Friend of the Century_ ’ award.” He gave Hattori a reassuring smile “ I’m on your side.”

 

“….Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your interest in my buddy” Ah, he was hoping that was deleted from his memory.

 

“It’s not like that! You just jumped to conclusion on your own!”

 

“Still keeping my eyes on you!” And he mimed that to add emphasis.

 

“Anyways, your arm! Don’t you need that looked at?”

 

“Hmm, ah right, this all started because of lil neechan.”

 

“Ah no, that was bound to happen anyways, she was just a catalyst.” Since Hattoriis being uncharacteristically forthcoming with him, he thought to push his luck and see for two more answers that’s been bugging him. “Edogawa aside, what about the girl. Why ‘ _lil_ _neechan_ ’?”

 

“Why , how else should I call her? “

 

“Ah… again, age difference?? Why are _you_ calling _her_ Neechan?”

 

“I put 'lil' before it don’t I ?Plus, what else do you call someone smarter, better, stronger, more mature than you?”

 

“….. Should I worry about that?” Though that is what he said, the emotions Hattori was displaying were different then when it was about Edogawa. Oh there is respect there definitely but not the passion. He talk as one would speak of a sister or a mother.

 

“Dude, no way , She’s super scary! What part of better and stronger did you not get?” Hakuba doesn’t understand what Hattori is talking about, the only kid who he might have associated those attributes to would be the infamous kid prodigy Edogawa, not Haibara. Hattori is talking as though if they were all placed on a scale, that little disrespectful rude thing Child would rank at the peak. “…Right..”

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?? You were praising my deduction skills previously!”

 

“What brings this to that”

 

“Well, half of my knowledge is Thanks to her! You praise Ku-Conan-kun, but you don’t see her appeal. That neechan got my ass out of so many troubles, I can’t number them. A lot of the time, when we’d be having trouble due to legal, technical issues or when the police hand’s were cuffed andhindered from catching a suspect, how do you imagine we broke through? Her man, I’m telling you, her!

 

Though she prefers to work the backstage, and leave the lime light to _it’s people_ as she says.”

 

Hakuba is still having trouble believing him, but he’ll just take his word for it. If she garners that much respect out of the ‘ _fanboy_ ’ , cause that seems like an appropriate description, he’d understand the chemistry between them.

 

Then one more mystery.

 

“Why ‘ _Kudo’?_ “

 

“Huh? What are you being so familiar, calling him like that ?” Oops, the blood lust is starting to ooze again.

 

“I meant, why do you call Edogawa Conan ' _Kudo'_?”

 

“…. What do you think the reason is?”

 

“…” He did have a couple of theories, but he didn't hope to share them… still he really wanted to know the answer. It’s like an itch that won’t go away. “Because he looks like a younger Kudo Shinichi, is at least what people think. After that conversation though, I don’t believe you could be so insensitive as to compare someone , especially Edogawa, to anyone else but his person.”

 

“And that brings you to the conclusion of ….?”

 

“I .. can only imagine that he also is a Kudo, since it isn’t like you call him Shinichi, and Kudo is not a name saved for one person… perhaps a divorce and a change of name cause Edogawa to change from Kudo?”

 

“Well, there you go. Viola, mystery solved, wasn’t that much of a mystery was it ?”

 

“…. Really? That’s it? But Mouri-san never mentioned him being a Kudo,”

 

“But she did, after alleveryone knows he is a relative to the Kudo’s… no one said he wasn’t one as well. Just from a different branch, I’m not gonna pretend I know how exactly he is related its too complicated I never memorized it. Something about beings someones grandfathers daughter.. but at the end Kudo Shinichi,Yusaku and Yukiko, … are not the only Kudos… Tha’s just absurd.”

 

“Alright… I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“Well, glad, not really, we had this conversation! Now can I go get this arm cast looked at? According to the lil Neechan, it was never set well to begin with, and would only prolong the healing process, perhaps even disturb it.”

 

“That..”

 

“Exactly, that’s where the kicking came from, I was being lazy and she was being urgent about it. Thought at least pain would get met to recheck it.”

 

 

“Ah ”

 

“Yeah, ah.”

 

1 hour later Hattori had a new cast, and comment from the doctor telling him how lucky he was to came so soon, before any real damage was done in the long term. the Doctor in the department needs to be reevaluated. Wither he did it out of spite for Hattori, or negligence, both are a serious malpractice.

**Author's Note:**

> went throught it , wow there were tons of idiotic mistakes. Sorry   
> of course if anyone think they can Beta read it even better , feel free to contact me about it , or any other story


End file.
